Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson lives in an apartment in Seattle. He's incessantly teased and ridiculed by Sam nearly everyday, although he has been seen throwing comebacks at her. Sam likes to find ways to mess up his name, such as Fredweird, Fredhead, Fredalupe, etc. He's portrayed by Nathan Kress. He is the technical producer of iCarly. Freddie is somewhat of a nerd; he takes his school work very seriously and is the technology "buff" of the show. Despite his characterization as a nerd, many girls at his school are attracted to him and as a result all girls having a crush on him are insulted by Sam. His mother is overbearing, overprotective and domineering of him. Freddie has openly had a crush on Carly since before the pilot episode. Whenever this is mentioned, Carly insists that she only wants to be Freddie's friend. However, after Carly dumps a boy at a school dance in iSpeed Date, she and Freddie share a slow dance at the Groovy Smoothie. Although Freddie and Sam have a strained "frenemy" relationship, in the episode iKiss, Freddie and Sam kiss after realizing that neither have had their first kiss, it is Freddie who suggested that they should kiss. Feddie and Sam start dating but later break up due to overhearing Carly talk to Spencer about his relationship, making them reassess their relationship and break up (not before kissing one last time in the elevato Personal Description Name: Fredward Benson Insert formula here Nickname: FrFredilupe, Fredley, Fred-Pus, FredLumps, Flobbie, FredNub, Freddelini. (nearly all by Sam) Agnewb Haircolor: Brown Eye color: Brown Hobbies: Shoot iCarly, doing technical stuff, trains. Love Intrest(s): kamdyn heather Descripción Nombre: Fredward Benson Nickname: Freddie, Fredweird, Fredifer, Freddork, Fredilupe, Fredley, Fred-pus, FredLumps (la mayoría de Freddie son por Sam) Edad: 15 Coloración de cabello: Castaños Eyecolor: Brown Aficiones: Dispara iCarly, Sam tease, técnicas Facts about Freddie Benson *Sam calls him Momma's Boy and refers to herself as Momma. There was one episode where Carly call them Mom '''and '''Dad. *He's the technical producer of iCarly, and is very knowledgeable about computers which Leads Sam to constantly tease and make fun of him for his geeky techdorkiness) *He works all the lighting, music, camera work and technical stuff on iCarly. *His allowance is $8 a month. His mom is afraid that if she gives him more, he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her. *As mentioned in iSpy On A Mean Teacher, Freddie is extremely allergic to bees. *Rumor has it, Freddie has fallen out of love with Carly, and developed a crush on Sam at some point. *Some of his relatives are his Aunt Jennifer, mentioned in iMeet Fred, cousin Baby Stephanie, seen in iPie, and his icky cousin Amanda, mentioned in iSaved Your Life. *Before the episode iPie, he had never tasted Galini's pie before. *His first real kiss was with Sam. He mentioned having kissed his old girlfriend Valerie, but he did not consider it a real kiss. ( "You kissed her, right?" "No. Well, yeah, for like half a second at school in front of a bunch of other kids, but no, I've never had a REAL kiss." ) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens